Jenny Unfiltered
" " is the is the third episode of Bless the Harts. Plot When the town has split opinions over a controversial statue, Jenny learns to play both sides to appease her customers and make some extra money. Meanwhile, Violet accompanies Betty to visit a blast from the past that does not go as planned. Full Story Wayne and Jenny are watching TV and Betty is sitting outside. Betty wants some wine, but Jenny says that she has to go inside to get it. Wayne gives Betty the wine box, but Jenny takes it back. When Wayne and Jenny are talking about the controversial statue of Morris Culpepper on the news, Betty tries to get the wine box to her with sticks, but it falls on the floor. Betty tells the story of how she was about to be married to a rich old man, Morris Culpepper, but could not have sex with him so she dumped him. At this time, a woman named Marjune came up to the old man and married him. Betty found Ed and married him after that. Marjune was heard to be a recluse after the old man died. Violet and her best friend David push Betty to take them to visit Marjune, to see that sad, old recluse Marjune is, which Betty originally refuses, then accepts. When they visit Marjune, they find out that she's been enjoying life, as she claims to travel 48 weeks a year because of her inheritance. In a private talk with Betty, she says she actually misses Morris and his tobacco and wishes that he could be back. She offers Betty money in exchange for some private time, to which Betty declines. With the plan backfiring on her, Violet claims that it was the worst day of her life. Meanwhile, the political debate between whether the statue should be kept. One side argues that it is a part of the town's history while the other side wants it gone because it promotes tobacco use. To take advantage of this situation, Jenny finds herself making lies to the customers at the restaurant to get them to hear what they want to hear. This way, they give her extra tip money. Because of that, she and Wayne are enjoying life at home, as they were able to upgrade their house and pay off their bills. Mayor Webb organizes a meeting to get a consensus on the town but it backfires when Jenny can't admit her opinion on the stand. This causes a fire burning the restaurant and many other structures. Brenda suggests they split the insurance money and split their ways, but Louise makes Jenny and Brenda clean it until it reopens. At the restaurant, Jesus tells Jenny that she's given in her political stance for money and that she should reconsider. Wayne and Jenny go to an Australian restaurant where Jenny says she won’t be able to enjoy the feast because half the money earned was from her lies. They leave and Jenny tries to get the town's attention through Wayne's truck and a megaphone, but when she states her opinion, which was to remove the statue, the whole town rages against her. A truck is shown removing the statue at night. When the statue is gone the next day, Randy comes in a robot statue costume dancing. The citizens throw stuff at Randy and the feud ends when the town's hatred over Randy bonds them together. A GoFundMe page for Randy’s medical bills is revealed by Violet and Betty claims she gave on Facebook but didn’t actually donate. She then reveals to Wayne her good deed, which was bringing Marjune the statue of Morris Culpepper. Transcript Notes/Trivia *This episode got 1.47 million viewers on FOX on airdate. References External links * Category:Episodes